Commander Bristle
Commander Bristle is the space commander who appeared in Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars. He is also the boss of Majors Biff Buzzard and Buzz Blister. He is voiced by Brad Garrett. Information Commander Bristle was first seen in the space station at the stage making a speech to the audiences that the long awaited mission to Mars is ready to be launched and brings Biff Buzzard and Buzz Blister who are both selected for the mission. As Buzz is making a speech, the stage curtain behind them collapses and he, Bristle and Biff check it and Tom and Jerry emerge from the under of the curtain covered in green paint. One of the audiences mistook them for Little green men and they flee and Buzz and Biff hide behind Dr. Gluckman who was delighted to see aliens. Bristle then greets them, but the green paint clears away from them, causing him to realizes they are not aliens, Buzz then realizes it's only a cat and Biff looks at Jerry who waves at him and it's a mouse. Bristel yells Biff, Buzz and Dr. Gluckman to get them, but they escaped unharmed and end up beating each other then chases them, Tom is caught and thrown out while Jerry escapes. During the food dehydration testing, Dr. Gluckman shows him how a dehydrated pizza dinner powder rehydrate by pouring water and the dehydrated pizza dinner powder changes into a pizza dinner. Commander Bristle tastes one slice and it's delicious just like his mother trying to make for him. He returns to his office as soon he orders the workers to bring the dehydrated meals into the rocket. Jerry then climbs into the table and opens the dehydrated turkey dinner and rehydrated it, and accidentally spilled the small water vial on the dehydrated cheese burger rehydrating it sending it across the room and one of them hits a water container and it fell into the floor spilling it hitting a half pile of boxes of dehydrated meals nearby rehydrated them in the process and floods the nearby hallway,engulfs the workers and jamming Commander Bristle's office door. Commander Bristle hears this commotion and checks it and tries to pushes his office door open and fell face flat on the spilled rehydrated meals and he asked to the workers what is going on and one of them tells him that the dehydrated meals has exploded and they don't know why it happened. Commander Bristle knows they are being rehydrated. Another worker tells them that the dinner got wet, which Commander Bristle that's what rehydrated means and the worker that the meal go Kabloey. Commander Bristle explains to him that things won't get kabloey on their own and there must be reason for the kabloey and demands the workers to find that reason or they will go kabloey which they agree. Jerry then emerges from the pile of meals, one of the workers then realizes it was jerry who was responsible for the dehydrated meals go kabloey and they and Commander Bristle chase him and end up crashing into each other. Dr. Gluckman then tells Commander Bristle that they have a mouse which he already know. Dr. Gluckman knows how to get rid of Jerry and Tom whom they thrown out was the one who could help them get rid of Jerry. Commander Bristle orders the workers that they need to find Tom and bring him back and Dr. Gluckman shows a rehydrated fish to them which could help bringing Tom back. Category:Tom and Jerry Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Male Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:One-Shot Category:Categories Needed